Final Goodbyes
by bubbleberrycrush
Summary: Buzz's last words to Delete. Note, has NO trace of the way they talk. Buzz talks like a professor, to make it beautiful. Listen to /watch?v vVTP0DOL 2Q it was my inspiration. It's an instrumental, that fits well with the pacing of this story, listen while reading.


Regardless of what may happen to me, I take comfort in the fact that I had a life once.

I remember a small amount of it, besides working for my master. Some parts more blurry than others, in fact, I am not even writing this, I am Dictating, my younger brother is writing, because, of the state i'm in.

I had a problem, my motor had always been a bit slow, but it kept slowing down, now it is on the verge of stopping. This is a very rare occurrence in robots, but in my case, it was too late to be fixed, I just didn't have the time or the money, and now, i'm on a death bed, in my bedroom, while my brother writes was seems to be my final words down on paper. I feel as if this will give him comfort as his years go on, perhaps without me.

At the time of this writing, (or dictation), I am 24. My 14 year old brother is writing this.

I remember,

I Had Parents once, we had parents once. A long time ago, probably still out there somewhere. I ran away, with my brother, into a place we had no idea how to survive. But before that, I had them. My mother looked similar to me, except instead of a, jagged, look to her, she had rounded features, and a soft voice. She used to talk to me, in a different language, saying,

" Watashi no musuko ga kuru, anata wa eien ni watashitoisshoni narimasu. ''

My father, looked more like my brother, refined, thick rimmed glasses, white button up shirt, he always used to button to the top, he talked in a deep, but relaxed voice. Whispering to me at night,

" Watashi no musuko, watashi no saidai no takaramono''

I laughed, he laughed, I was always a bit smaller than other children, but it was okay, he could just hold me in his arms, and I would think that this, one advantage, was good.

I remember,

I Used to have a lover once.

She was dainty, and quite frankly beautiful. She could play songs on her piano, and coax me into singing, somehow. She would laugh a high-pitched childlike laugh, and say to me, "Your voice, is wonderful!"

I would wince, not knowing how to take it, I should have gotten used to it, like a pattern, but I guess we didn't have enough time together.

Her family, like mine, was banished to the icy Northern Frontier, she was the girl next door.

Her pale blonde hair flew when she ran with me, and then it went pack into a distorted place when she heard me far behind, then she would come back.

She knew I was small, but she didn't care, she would dance with me. She would reach her hands down, and bend over, as if I were her child, and we would slide gracefully around her room. Her buttercup yellow dress, with white polka dots, and puffed sleeves, spinning around.

She would look at me with her emerald green eyes and smile, brightly, at the things that I had to say.

She moved away, but was crying when she did. She yelled out that she loved me, I haven't seen her since, nor have I had the chance to answer her.

I remember,

I wasn't always angry,

Sure, I had been angry when my brother frivolously did foolish things, but I wasn't always hostile.

I used to smile, at the strange way my brother had done stuff since he was little, how he managed to do incredible things, that no one credited him for.

Such as sculptures and paintings, in which he was (and still is) quite gifted at.

That all changed at about my 19 year, when we were told a lie, that we still live under.

That we were going to a home,

Not the one we had out of curiosity run away from, an ignorant decision. But a new one, with a very nice man. Sugar-coating it all the way.

When we were being taken apart, and the time in between us being put back together, I can't remember. But I do know, when I opened my eyes again, I changed. The man, The hacker, smiling deviously at me. The lie festered inside me, I was told to call him boss, nothing more, nothing less, not father. I was told to clean, fix, and work. This was me. Not a child anymore, (In retrospect, I wasn't a child at the time, perhaps.) but a worker.

But I know I smiled, once I saw my brother, he instantly recognized me, ran over to me, and yelled, "Buzzy!"

I'm smiling right now, looking at the boy. He's smiling back, but crying. I know he remembers. He's writing it down.

My breathing is slowing, I fear the worst, so with a final goodbye, the last words.

I love you Delete, you are the most cherished thing I have in my life.

You can stop writing now, and hug me.

With regrets, and a heavy heart - Buzz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Delete put down the note, and threw his arms around his older brother.

"Buzzy…"

"I know, When the earth kids ask where I am, you say, whatever you think fitting. And when you have calmed down, you can tell Hacker."

"Buzzy. Don't leave..." He mumbled again, tears flying down his face as he struggled to not scream.

"Say goodbye now," Buzz whispered breathily to Delete, stroking the back of his younger brother's head.

"Goodbye," Delete choked.

"Goodbye," Buzz managed to make out, before shutting his eyes.

And those, were the last words, of Buzz.

*Note, the words of the mother are in japanese, but it doesn't show up in google translate right, so the basic thing is, "My son, i love you, you will forever be with me." And the fathers are, "My son, my prized possession." *


End file.
